


Book 1-Burning Crusade

by orphan_account



Series: Chronicles of the Former Slave [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Freedom, Interspecies Romance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vel'liir, the Draenei Paladin discovers a prisoner in Ammen Vale and rescues her. The prisoner joins him on the paladin's travels.





	1. The Blood Elves and the Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Vel'liir is my Draenei Paladin on one of Roleplaying servers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vel'liir rescues the Qunari Slave.

"I was slave all of my life, but I was allowed freedom as I was good. I used the stone as I had a vision of a world.But upon arriving, I was captured by people, who call themselves Blood Elves, as they mistook me for another race called Draenei. But I never expected one of those Draenei to be my future life mate. Here is how I and my love met.-Velevia, The former slave's journal, Lunarfall.

"I'm telling you, Vel'liir, the Blood Elves are a bit overjoyed." said one of Draenei survivors as she looked into the distance. "What makes you say that?" asked Vel'liir. He was a Draenei with white/grey skin, blue hair tied into the braid and he wore a plate armor."They are happy about capturing a prisoner of their own. Apparently they say it's one of our people." she said "Then they were able to drag someone off. I'm going to take a look at this." said Vel'liir. When he rushed off to look for prisoner, little did he know, that his actions would change fate of one exile and his life as well.

He approached the spot, where Blood Elves were. "Another Draenei, kill him!" yelled one of the scouts as few blood Elves rushed to fight the Draenei Paladin.

"Light have mercy upon you," said Vel'liir as he killed one of Blood Elves.

Meanwhile in the cage, a prisoner heard the fight and proceeded to pick the lock to break out and fight her jailers. 

Vel'liir was fighting the Blood Elves with his great-sword as suddenly he heard the bashing of a door and sounds as Blood Elves nearby fell at the hands of someone.

"The prisoner escaped! Get her!" shouted one of the Blood Elves. "You are foolish, idiots!" said the prisoner as she unsheathed her weapon.

"Was that a prisoner?" thought Vel'liir as he finished fighting the Blood Elves. He soon saw a prisoner and was astonished by a sight of her. She had grey skin, white eyes and horns that were very long. She wore simple clothing and had a collar on her neck. She also had a dagger. 

"I never thought that I would get aid against these fools that imprisoned me." said the prisoner. "So you were their prisoner?" asked Vel'liir. "I was for few hours in that cage, until you came and slaughtered those Elves. I was able to break out." said the prisoner as she picked up some cloth. 

"Who are you?" asked Vel'liir. "I have no name of my own. I was a slave, but no longer, since I was allowed freedom." said the prisoner. "I think I have a name at mind, Velevia." said Vel'liir as he observed the former slave. "I accept the name. What is yours?" asked Velevia "Vel'liir. I'm a Draenei. Blood Elves mistook you for one of my people, so that's why you were captured." said Vel'liir as he bowed.

"Where am I?" asked Velevia. "Azeroth," replied Vel'liir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my game, Vel'liir's name lacks an apostrophe between two ls, due that names can only contain letters. Also both of protagonists are my original characters.
> 
> Qunari have been known to have slaves and Velevia was born into slavery. Since she never knew the Qun, she does not know Qunlat.


	2. Fever and childhood stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velevia catches cold after fishing and the duo exchange their childhood stories, while they prepare for their journey to Outland.

"First day in Azure Watch was done by getting lessons on professions that I chose to accept. I decided to harvest herbs and make potions, while he mined the components needed for his jewelry. But while fishing in the water, I caught a fever. While I was recovering from my sickness, he told me of his past. Needless to say, I could not help, but shed a tear for my love, as I told him of my past."-Velevia, the former slave's journal, Lunarfall.

Velevia was shivering in her bed. "What she was thinking, fishing in the water at evening? Vel'liir, she caught a fever. She needs to rest for whole day, You may talk to her, just don't bother her too much," said the Draenei healer as she stepped away from bed.

Vel'liir was lost in thoughts. He sat down next to her bed and watched as Velevia was shivering from her illness. He placed a light sheet on her, quickly grabbed water and food. He placed them on the table next to the bed. He placed his jewel box on the floor and prospected copper ore that he mined. He extracted one malachite and made from the other ore copper bars to make the delicate copper wire. As he crafted an amulet, she woke up to the sound of crafting, but still laid in her bed and observed the whole thing. She could not help but notice that he was silent and did not talk to people at all, let alone her.

"Draenei, I wanted to ask you, why are you the silent one and barely talk to people?" asked Velevia as she watched him. "I do not want to talk about it." said Vel'liir as he turned away from her. 

"Alright, fine by me," said Velevia as she continued to observe him doing his hobby. She still did not understand his refusal to talk to about his silence. But he would break it soon enough.

"So you wanted to talk about my silence? Fine." said Vel'liir "I was just curious how you can hide the pain for so long." said Velevia.

"Alright, I will talk about it. I had a family once. Mother and Father. They were kind people and they loved me. This all ended when I was 5. Orcs attacked Draenei and killed many of my people. I watched as my parents were killed by those monsters. I survived, but as you saw, I only talk, when I want to ask questions. I'm a bit of loner. I avoid crowds of people. What about you, did you have a childhood at all?" asked Vel'liir.

"I was born on Seheron and was raised as a slave. I was a handmaiden in his home. He treated me well along with other slaves. But he fell ill few months ago. We cared for him as best as we could, but he died. Before his death, he said that he did not want that I and few others ended up in abusive home, so he allowed me and others to go. The Elven slaves went south to seek the Dalish and I used the stone to teleport and ended up here in Azeroth. That happened after he died." said Velevia as she ate food that was on table.

Vel'liir pieced both things and realized that his companion was a former slave. She looked to be skilled Rouge, as she had to endure worst than he did. Velevia realized that her freedom now gave her chance to be free woman and make her life anew. "I will be coming with you. It's the fate that ties us." she said.

"Yes it does. Rest, I'll pack the stuff and we will be going to Outland. We'll be stopping of course in Exodar as to buy more supplies." said Vel'liir as he was checking his bags for supplies needed.

Velevia nodded and fell asleep. At evening, he joined her too. She felt as he cared for her, but only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I created Vel'liir, I came up with this backstory for him-His parents were killed by orcs and he as child witnessed their deaths, scarring him for life. He stayed clear of companies, as he preferred to be a loner. No one was able to defrost his ice heart.
> 
> So when I play as him in WoW, he is either doing archaeological studying or researching on Azeroth gems, staying away from major cities most of the time. 
> 
> Sadly, I did not play WoW before Cataclysm, so in both Dragon Age-Burning Crusade and this fic, I skipped story lines of all vanilla zones. I also skipped story lines of Azuremyst and Bloodmyst isles as it was done before the story and Vel'liir was checking on survivors at the start of the story.


	3. Exodar and the Prophet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velevia and Vel'liir visit Exodar before departing to Outland. Velevia meets leader of the Draenei.

"Before departing to Outland, we visited Exodar the crashed vessel. I loved the place, although I hated when they mistook me for one of their own. I also met Prophet Velen, the leader of Draenei."-Velevia, The former slave's journal, Lunarfall.

Both of them arrived to the Exodar. 

"So this is the crashed vessel?" asked Velevia. Vel'liir nodded. "It's amazing." "Thanks. Let's get the supplies." said Vel'liir.

They went down and Velevia was amazed. She felt that the vessel became a city truly. "I'll go to Traders' Tier." said Vel'liir. "I'll look around." said Velevia.

She kept looking around until she arrived at the Vault of Lights. She was amazed. She saw holograms of creatures that she had never seen before. In distance, she saw a Kossith that wore white robe and he looked elderly. But he lacked horns as she noticed. She thought that since he was a leader, him lacking horns meant that was his birthmark.

She realized that male Draenei were nowhere similar to male Kossith in appearance. She still watched from afar, as she was only few days in Azeroth and did not want to attract unnecessary attention to herself.

She decided to look at holograms and take a notes from a tour. As it was happening, she was writing down the important notes. She was intrigued by demons of Burning Legion, but she knew that they were evil. 

As she decided to find her way back, she saw that two Draenei came to her. "Prophet Velen wants to see you, fellow Draenei. He is nearby." said one of them. "Sorry, but I'm not Draenei. But I'll gladly see the Prophet." said Velevia as she came close to the Prophet.

He saw her and bowed. "So you are the one. I also saw you being mistaken for one of my people by Blood Elves and then by one of us. What are you, young rouge." Velen asked. "I'm Kossith. I was a slave before being allowed to go." said Velevia. "You were a slave?" asked Velen. "I was born into slavery on Seheron and I don't know my parents at all." said Velevia.

"You have signs of the past. But what brought you to Azeroth?" asked Velen. "My master was on deathbed for few months, until recently. He did not want me or others treated badly, so he let me and other slaves go." said Velevia.

"So you were free at this point?" asked Velen. "Yes. My fellow slaves ran off to the south to seek the Dalish, while I came here to Azeroth as to seek my new path, but ended up joining with Vel'liir. Now I and him will be going to Outland." finished Basilay

"Vel'liir? He is good man. You will find that he was right to save you, as his light will show you a path in the darkness that you are lost in." said Velen. "I will. I always remain strong, even in the darkest time." said Velevia as she nodded. "Farewell child, may our paths cross again." said Velen. Both of them bowed and she went to the Traders' Tier.

"Velevia, what took you so long?" asked Vel'liir as he saw her. "I had conversation with Prophet Velen. He heard my tale and mentioned that you will be a light in the darkness that I'm lost in right now." said Velevia. "He is right. I will guide you out of the darkness." said Vel'liir as they went to the portal and departed from Exodar to Blasted Lands.


End file.
